Pack-Rat
Pack-Rat aka Patrick Ratzgibert, was a young man born looking like a rat person. Ostracized and teased to no remorse, he fled to the sewers where he learned his disfigurement had prompted him an ability to talk to rats... even mutated ones. Characteristics *'Name': Patrick Ratzgibert *'Aliases': Pack-Rat, Vermin (FMK universe), Rat Boy *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Pinkish red *'Likes': Collecting things (hence the name Pack-Rat), keeping things to himself *'Dislikes': Being treated like a freak, being rejected, being made fun of and picked on *'Family': Unknown, Rats (adopted family) Appearance FMH Universe FMK Universe Background Patrick was born with an unusual appearance. He looked like a rat; ears, teeth, eyes, and had an usually long but strong rat-like tail that was kept hidden in his pants, which prompted unfriendly kids to call him Ratboy. Trying to flee from being teased, he ran away to the only place that could take him in: the circus. It was there he had learned from helping with the cleanup, that he could communicate and control rats, almost like normal people. They listened and did what he told them. unfortunately, that earned him a place on the Freak Show, with the Ringmaster calling him Pack-Rat, the Ratboy Wonder. The tricks he had his rats do were amazing, but the teasing never stopped as he was constantly laughed at and even ridiculed with throwing things at him. Once again being teased, Patrick moved to the sewers, looking for seclusion from the outside world. There, he met with "the city's secret shame" — giant man-eating rats, and befriended them. But before he left with total seclusion, he decided to get back at those who ridiculed him in life… by having his rats kill them, causing a string of disappearances. He hoarded unwanted items and discarded property, proclaiming himself "Pack-Rat". He also developed hybrid flowers that grew without photosynthesis. His interest in the neglected and unappreciated was eventually expanded to people. He observed them from below, particularly those who he thought to be neglected like him. Then, he kidnapped them and offered them shelter from the ungrateful world. However, Patrick's kindness quickly turned to murderous anger when his hostages revolted against him. Patrick, then more assertive in his own habitat, killed those who would mock him by feeding them to his rats. At some point, he turned his attentions to Christie Argent, who felt neglected with Peter and Mikey being absent (unaware of their lycan alter egos). He started stalking her, leaving flowers with the note saying "I'll be there for you". When Christie was waiting for Peter Talbot at Charlie’s Chili, Patrick sent a couple of his hound rats to abduct her. He showed Christie his habitat and hobbies. Unimpressed, she tried to trick Christie into taking her to the surface for some Chili. Patrick didn't want to risk losing her, so he went by himself. He barged into Charlie's Chili and was spotted by Alpha, who then overheard him mentioning Christie. Patrick returned to his place just on time to save Christie from being attacked by a pack of giant mutated rats. Christie quickly grew impatient and angry with her captivity. Patrick mistook her frustration for mockery and set his rats on her, at which time Alpha stepped in and fought off the rodent army. In the brawl, a burning hockey stick made contact with dumped toxic waste, blowing everything up and likely killing Patrick as well, though no body was found. This wouldn’t be the last time they would see of the Pack-Rat. Personality Patrick was a kind-hearted boy, who only wanted to have friends and be accepted. He thought that people could see past his rodent exterior and see the person from within. Though this was proven false, as everyone teased him constantly. This made him grow angry and vengeful to the point of psychotic. He also became possessive and controlling, believing his way was the best for others like him to live. Before and after the event involving kidnapping Christie, he becomes obsessive for her, believing she's being deceived by Peter into believing he appreciates her. He'll try everything to bring her over to him, and he believes she'll come and stay with him if Peter is dead. This makes Patrick her most dangerous enemy. Skills/Abilities *Communication and Control of Rats: Patrick has psychic control over rats, being able to precisely command single individuals and large swarms. . *Claws: *Teeth: *Rat Sight: It has been shown that his powers allow him to see through the eyes of rats in his vicinity, both negating the need for his own eyes and making any single rat a potential spy, however this can be negated if all nearby rats are unable to see themselves Gallery Voice Actor *Taran Noah Smith (Full Moon High) *Jeffery Combs (Full Moon Knights) Trivia *Pack-Rat/Patrick was based off of Willard from the movie of the same name. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Full Moon High Category:Full Moon Knights